The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing
by goldpiece
Summary: Booth teaches Bones a thing or two about trust while dancing.


A/N: this little idea came to me while talking to Bella-mi-amore. It's fluffy, and really has no point. It's probably also the shortest piece I've written, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

"Shuffle, step, shuffle, step, shuffle, ball change, shuffle, step." Temperance Brennan said the mantra over and over again in her head as she tried to get her feet to comply. She sighed as her toes made contact with the ground and didn't make it back up again. Grumbling, she tried again. There was just no denying it. Her shuffles were definitely flaps. How did people like Gene Kelly and Fred Astaire make this look so easy?

She stomped over to a ballet bar and grabbed hold of it. With one foot slightly out to the side, she began the slow back and forth motion of the shuffles, her foot sliding across the floor. It didn't count if there weren't two distinct sounds, and right now, there definitely weren't. Her dream of wanting to be a dancer began the first time she saw 'White Christmas' with her father. When Danny Kaye danced with Vera Ellen the first time, she was smitten.

"Shuffle, step, shuffle, step, shuffle, ball change, shuffle, step." She tried again, her eyes closed. Nope, her feet still wouldn't comply. As her frustration mounted, she began to feel like someone was watching her. Without turning around, she knew it could only be one person. Booth.

"You're over-thinking this, Bones." Temperance turned to look at her partner as he walked slowly over to her, a small smirk on his lips.

"Over-thinking? What do you mean?"

"It means," he walked up to her until they were face to face and grasped her by the waist with his right hand, "that you're thinking too hard about the whole thing." As the radio played some classic swing songs, Booth began to step to the music, guiding her along with his grip on her waist.

"And, um, what would you know about dancing, Booth?" She was having a hard time thinking as his breath tickled against her ear. He turned her in his arms effortlessly, reaffirming his grip as she faced him once again.

"About tap dancing? Nothing. But, dancing like this? I know quite a bit." He grinned at her as he pulled up her left hand gently. Temperance looked down at her feet and stumbled. Booth let go of her left hand and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Keep your eyes on me, Bones, and stop thinking about what your feet are doing."

"But if I don't know what my feet are doing…"

"You're not going to trip. Trust me." The song that had been playing ended, and the next one that came on made her smile. Just like the movie.

The best things happen while you're dancing

Things that you would not do at home

Come naturally on the floor

With his eyes locked firmly onto hers, Booth gently guided Tempe into a turn, pulling her back into his arms as they continued to move across the floor. With both his hands at her waist, he shifted her left and right, then twirling her until her back was to his. His right hand remained at her waist, while he grasped onto her left hand with the other.

"I do trust you, Booth. I just don't see how not looking at my feet helps me." With a quick tug, he spun her away from him, pulled her back and lifted her slightly off the ground, twirling her in his arms. As her feet hit the ground once again, he guided her into a dip. Tempe gasped and tightened her grip onto Seeley's arms.

"Dancing is all about trust. If you trust me, then you can look into my eyes and know I'm not going to let you fall." Temperance nodded, unable to pull her gaze away from Booth. He spun her around again, and caught her hand, pulling her behind him, then swung her around to face him.

For dancing, soon becomes romancing

When you hold a girl in your arms

You've never held before.

There was emotion burning in his eyes intensely. Tempe was enthralled by it, and all the analyzing in the world couldn't identify it. She swallowed. Trust. This was entirely about trust. With a slight smile, she closed her eyes, and concentrated entirely on feeling what he did. The slight pressure of his hands told her where to go, which way to turn, and how quickly to do it. Each brush of his hands at her waist felt intimate, as if their bodies were sharing the most intimate of conversations. It was that realization that made her open her eyes in surprise.

"Seeley…" Booth looked at her in surprise. She had never, in the entire time he knew her, used his first name. There was something different about her in that moment. Booth swept her around until they were face to face, his right hand at her waist.

Even guys with two left feet, come out all right if the girl is sweet

If by chance their cheeks should meet while dancing

Proving that the best things happen while you dance.

"Temperance," he whispered. He brought his left hand up to her cheek and caressed the delicate skin, watching as her eyes fluttered closed once more. His heart was pounding as he pulled her flush against his body. With a quick breath to calm himself, Booth moved in closer, his lips just millimeters from her own. He hovered there, desperately wanting to kiss her, but terrified to take the next step.

"I trust you," she murmured. Those three words did him in. As their lips met, it felt as though he couldn't breathe and never wanted to again. His hand moved from her cheek to her hair, tangling in the silky strands. Temperance wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. When the kiss broke, she looked up into his eyes with surprise. "I guess the best things really do happen while you're dancing." With a grin, Booth captured her lips one more time, trusting the fact that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
